Games and going nuts
by x.shuuu.x
Summary: Mokuba is a little bit bored. So one day he desises to have a slumber party. And Seto allows thing he even doesnt want to. And how will pegasus react when he finds out he's not invited?Inrerested? Read and find out.
1. Idiotic issues

Games and going nuts 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. I wished (crying)

Chapter one: Idiotic issues.

Please don't pay attention to my writing.

One day rainy day Mokuba was sitting in his room waiting for something. But there was only one problem. He didn't know what he was waiting for.

What to do what to do: Mokuba thought. Damn I'm so bored. I don't know what to do. I already played al my Playstation, Playstation2, XBOX and Nintendo games. I watched every episode that exists of South Park, DragonballZ, Sailor Moon and what's with Andy. What's left? Mokuba said while walking through his room in circles.

Then suddenly a yell came from underneath the next stage from the Kaiba mansion.

Mokuba!!!!!!!!! Have you spread all my underwear again through my room!!! How many times have I told you not to act like what's with Andy. It's a damn fuckin cartoon man: Seto yelled while walking towards Mokuba's room.

Mokuba couldn't stand it anymore but has to laugh.

What's so funny!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!

WHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAAAA. (Breaths) WHAHAHAHAHA. Seto You should hear yourself!!! Talking about your underwear!!! Its so damn funny WHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!!

SO WHAT!!! I'm Seto Kaiba and I talk, or walk, or watch, or act, or do anything I want to!!!! And if you have any problems with that I'll let you stay a whole week at Duke's!!!!

OO NOOOOOOOOOOO SETOO!!!! Wait I'm sorry. But I couldn't let it just hang around. I just had to do something with it. I just had to!!

Why??

Because I'm bored.

Why are you bored?

Because I've got nothing else to do.

…………………………………..

What?!

Mokuba, You've got thousands of games in your room. Thousand each game box. You have millions of DVD's with all of your favorite Cartoons (start talking a bit pissy) and now… You're standing here…. In front of my face…. Saying YOU'VE GOT NOTHING ELSE TO DO!!!!!!!!!!!WHO DO YOU THINK YOUR TALKING WITH? YOU CAN GET ANYTHING YOU WANT BECAUSE YOU'RE THE BROTHER OF A STINKY RICH CEO!!!!! AND YOUR SAYING NOW YOU"VE GOT NOTHING ELSE TO DO!?!?!?!?!?

OO…………………… uhhhhhhhhhh(freaked out of his brothers suddenly yelling force) SETO!!! Big Bro I love you sooo much!!!!(watching with big puppy dog eyes)

-- Dear God no. Not those eyes again: Seto thought. Don't let him get away with this. He spread all of your Underwear through your room. You Should punish him for that. He has to learn to be mature: Seto thought while watching those Drop Dead Cute Puppy Dog Eyes again.

Alright Mokuba. Because you're so cute. All forgiven!!!

You're the best biggest brother that had ever exist: Mokuba said while hugging his brother wamly.

Seto?

Yes..

Can I have I slumber party?

Of course you can..

Thank you so much! I'm gonna set everything up for the party: Mokuba said while leaving the room with an evil smirk on his face.

Ok: Seto said. Wait a minute what have I just said?!?!?! AHH Darn it that blasted kid had hypnotized me again with his eyes!!!! Fuck it all!! I've got a bussines to run: Seto said while leaving Mokuba's room with angry stumping foots.

Well What did you think? Good bad? Delete? Please review.


	2. Wanna come over to my party?

Games and going nuts 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. I wished (crying)

Chapter two: Wanna come over to my party? 

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Ring ring, ring ring 

Hello: Yugi answered the phone

Yo Mokuba's talking.

Ow hey Mokie

I was wondering wanna come over to my slumber party at 7 pm?

Anything for you Mokie.

(Mokuba smiles) Great!!! Ask if Yami can come too.

Ok hold on.

Hey Yami!!!!!!!!!

What!!!?!?!? Can't you see I'm busy? Yami shouted.

Well it's not my fault you washed grandpa's car with turpentine you moron!!!

I was just trying to be nice, and don't call me a moron you girly body without having breast and hips wannabe!!!

--Whatever. Well next time read what say's on the bottle!!! Anyway wanna come to Mokuba's slumber party at 7 pm!!

I'd love to but I'm punished remember!!

Yeah but grandpa allows anyway when there's a party going on!!

Ow well in that case ok!!

He'll be there: Yugi said to Mokuba.

Great, but why did it took so long to explain?

Well you see.. and so Yugi explained the whole story.

Wow that was really cool of him. I gotta write this stunt in my notebook!! Mokuba said.

It wasn't a stunt it was an accident.

Well not for me. I love trying stunts on my brother. Man I don't know why but I just love his pissed off behavior. But he wouldn't punish me anyway because of my famous puppy dog eyes. Hey maybe Yami should try it too. It really works by me.

That's because you're still a kid. But when a teenager does it… its just diseased.

Yami is a teenager? I thought he was 5000 years old. Then how can he be a teenager?

Well because he actually is 5000 years old but he was also a teenager at his time. But he also lived while he was stuck in the millennium puzzle so he has to be a teenager but also he.. AAAAAAAAHHHH I don't know well see you at 7.

Okayyyy (Mokuba hangs up)

(Yugi hangs up)

………………………………………………………………

Ring ring, ring ring, ring ring, ring ring, ring ring

Yo wazzup whoever you are!!: Joey said.

Heyy this is Mokie, why took it so long?

Ow hey Mokie, Tristan and I had a fight about who will answer the phone.

So you didn't want to answer the phone?

No I WANTED to answer the phone. That's what were fighting about.

-- Oowkayyy: I was wondering would you come over to my slumber party at 7 pm.

Sure. Should I ask Tristan, Serenity and Duke as well?

Of course uhhhhhhhhh is Duke there as well? (He just thought Duke was a kinda scary with his black pony tail and frog green eyes. Not that he had something against him, actually he's pretty nice, but it's just a feeling you know) ((Duke Devlin lovers, please don't kill me, remember it's just a story))

Yeah, is there a problem with that?

No no I just thought he may be busy with his corporation you know and something like that.

Ow ok. See you then.

Ok Bye!

Bye! (Hung up)

(Hung up)

……………………………………………………………….

Ring ring, ring ri..

Hello this is Tea speaking.

Hey Tea, is there somebody else with you?

Yeah, Mai's with me. Were having a Matrix day?

A What???

We just made it up. When we are boring, sometimes we go rent some movies about the same subject, and then we watch it with some pizza and nachos.

Cool, but hey!! Why I'm I not invited!?!?

Its also a girls evening. At last were talking and doing some girly things like make-up and stuff.

Ow in that case its ok. Hey would you two like to come over to my place and having a slumber party at 7pm?

Wait let me ask Mai!! Hey Mai would you like to come over to Mokuba's slumber party at 7pm?

Sure, This is getting bored anyway: Mai said.

Were coming: Tea said.

Ok Bye bye

Bye (hung up)

(Hung up)

………………………………………………………………….

(Melody of Eminem: Just lose it playing)

Hello?

Yo Marik!! WAZZZUPP?!?!?!!!!

……..How are you??

Ow yeah um in fine thanks. How are you?

Yeah I'm fine too. Hey would you, you're evil twin brother Malik and you're sis Ishizu wanna come over to my slumber party at 7pm?

Id love to. But I'm afraid. Ishizu can't come. She going to buy a new car because Malik used it last night and when he returned it was all peaces apart. He was drunk you know. 22 bottles Bacardi Breezer Man can you believe it? And I actually wanted to go with Ishizu but I have to watch over Malik, or he'll probably do something evil like 4 days ago. He made a complete mess with a samurai sword he won from Cartoon Network in the Hilton hotel. Now we have to pay 100.000 dollars man!!! He's still a little bit of a freak sins battle city.

WOW!!! You're brother's real cool man. I gotta write that stunt in my notebook. I can't wait to see how Seto's face getting al red of getting mad at me again. WHAHAHAHAHA.

I can recommend you kid. Don't take any examples from him. It'll only let you get in trouble.

I know. That's why.

Ow…………well in that case do whatever do wanna do kid.

Anyways can you come to my slumber party? And your brother?

You sure you want him at your party?

Definitely. I wanna learn some good stunts from him.

What about Ishizu?

Leave a note behind and she'll probably come later.

Ok then. See ya later.

See ya (hung up)

(Hung up)

………………………………………………………….

(Melody of Jennifer Lopez with Love don't cost a thing playing)

HALLOOO!!!! Who is this???: Bakura said.

Huh??? Isn't this Ryou's house????

No. Now you'll have to pay for it. (Evil laughs). Now if you don't let the videotape with that puddle see to the others you be dead in 7 days???

Bakura, don't be such an idiot. I already tried that one on Seto.

BLASTED SHIT!!!!

Hey!!! How many times have I told you not to speak that kind of language!!!! Ryou yelled. Gimme that phone!!

Bastard: bakura said.

Ryou sweedrops: Anyway who is this?

Hey Ryou. Would you like to come over to my slumber arty at 7pm?

Sure. You wanna Bakura to come too?

Of course! He doest know anything about fooling someone. Me and Malik will teach him some good stunts.

Malik comes too???

Yeah!!! Also Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Mai, Serenity, Tea, Marik and also maybe Ishizu. It'll be real cool!!

Ow ok. Count me in.

Great bye!!

Bye (hung up)

(Hung up)

………………………………………………………………..

Ring Ring, Ring Ring, Ring Ring..

Hello this is Pegasus.

Heya, this is Mokuba.

Heyyy Mokieboy.

Save it Gayplayer. I wanted to say that I have a slumber party at 7pm.

And I'm invited too?? Ow Mokie!! That is soo sweet of you.

NOOO!!!! What I wanted to say waaass Please don't come over to my party and screw it up. That was it. See ya never again Gayplayer.

WHAT!!! WHY YOU LITTLE…

(Hung up)

HELLO?? HELLO!!!!!

That little brat. I'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget!!

(Hung up)

………………………………………………………

What will happen next time? Will all the characters come over and have nice fun? What will Seto do? Will he hang on long enough to not lose his brain? And what will Pegasus do? Please Review!!!


End file.
